Segunda Oportunidad
by Nina1517
Summary: La guerra mortal terminó, con algunos sobrevivientes mas, 11 años después una extraña chica llega el instituto de Nueva York alegando ser nieta de Sebastian morgenstern y los arrastra a una dimensión paralela.


Capitulo 1

Visita Inesperada

Dimension 1

Habían pasado 11 años desde que la guerra mortal, pero la historia había acabado algo diferente pues Jonathan Morgenstern no había muerto, el chico después de haber sido atravesando por la espada y de esa manera de dar luz a esa pequeña parte buena de el que estaba muy escondida había aparecido y de alguna manera el se había salvado y la clave lo había enjuiciado a muchos les sorprendió que el chico no fuera sentenciado a muerte y que solo la encerraran por un año y lo dejaran ir, había sucedido algo pero nadie decía que había pasado.

Ahora 11 años después de aquella guerra y con todos habiendo echo sus vidas incluyendo a quien se había dedicado a tratado de hacer algo mejor por el sub mundo, ahora su hermana lo había llamado bueno a todos al instituto.

ya en el instituto clary los reunió en la biblioteca cuando estuvieron todos , esta entro junto a una chica de cabellos morados , pie pálida y ojos azules, tendría unos 25 años, la chica vestía con jeans , chaqueta y una playera y botas negras., ella los miro a todos menos a jonathan a la hora mirarlo bajo la mirada.

¿Quien es ella? - pregunto Alec serio.

Ella les explicara y en serio pongan atencion - les dijo clary, todos asintieron, la chica parecía nerviosa y trago duro antes de volver a hablar.

Me llamo Aria, estoy aquí por una sola razón, y esa son mis padres - dijo ella

que tiene que ver tus padres con nosotros? - pregunto jace algo confundido

para su mala o buena suerte todo, soy una morgenstern - dijo la chica

es imposible, los únicos morgenstern que quedamos somos mi hermana y yo - dijo jonathan, la chica negó con la cabeza.

hay cosas que tu no recuerdas, Recuerdas a Morgan...Morgan trueblood - jonathan tardo unos minutos en asentir con la cabeza, el recordaba vagamente a la chica, una con las pocas con la que mantuvo sus amoríos, pero nunca supo mas de ella

esa chica tuvo un hijo ...tu..hijo...mi tío - dijo aria y todos miraron a jonathan y el negó pues era imposible, si eso fuera verdad el niño no tendría mas de 11 o 12 ni tendría un hermano

Ella no fue la única que tuvo un hijo tuyo- siguió aria - La reina seelie tuvo una hija tuya, Mi madre, la reina hizo que mi madre creciera mas rápido en 6 años tenia la apariencia adolescente, lo mismo le paso a mi tío pero a el lo criaron en una dimensión demoníaca al crecer allí el tiempo pasaba mas rápido y acabo igual que mi madre - dijo ella y se detuvo un momento y miro a los chicos que tenían cara no entender, ni creerle.

si eso es ciertos ya hubiéramos oído de tu madre o tío, aparte tu tendrías menos edad - dijo alec dudando de ella

dile a magnus que haga algún hechizo de la verdad para que vea que no miento - dijo aria y todos vieron a magnus y este no dudo en hacerlo

ya esta hecho, termina de hablar - le dijo magnus.

Realmente tengo muchísima menos edad actualmente, mi yo de esta época para ser mas exactos, pero yo la que ustedes ven, vengo del futuro - todos la miraron raro

No puedo mentir - dijo ella

ella tiene razón, continua - dijo magnus

Bueno mi madre se llama Verenise y Mi tío Roderick, al parecer cuando mi madre salio del reino seelie y mi tío de esa dimensión al parecer acabaron en otra dimensión donde yo nací, en fin digamos que fui allí con mis hermanos a arreglar un lio pero nos metimos en otro lió y como sea tenia que encontrarte - dijo mirando a jonathan al final

¿porque me necesitas ? - pregunto jonathan curioso

bueno no se exactamente , pero digamos que cuando arreglamos cierto problema aquí y volvimos al futuro algo cambio y ahora no encuentro a mi papa y hice un hechizo para ir donde comenzó todo y acabe aquí, con una nota que me dice que te busque y eso hice - dice aria

Todos quedaron callados, tratando de entender toda la información

-¿vienes del futuro? - preguntó jace aún anonado.

-sí, tengo 26 años

-tú ... ¿mi hija? ¿que especie es? ¿y tú tío? -pregunta Jonathan.

-sí ella es tú hija, ella es mitad hada mitad cazadora y el tío Roderick es un gran cazador y yo soy bueno... Soy una nefilim, hada, bruja y loba...

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE¡ -reclamó isabell- No puede existir un ser así - declaro isabell seria

-sin embargo existe -interrumpió Magnus.

-eso la hace un peligro-dice Alec desconfiado.

-Hey! Yo no mató ni a una mosca- dice Aria cruzados brazos pero todos la miran como sí no los convenciera- es verdad, soy muy mala para matar una mosca

\- entonces me necesitas...-dice jonathan mirando confundido a su nieta- para ayudarte debes contarme más.

-pues... ¿ empezar?- dice aria pensativa.

-¿quién es tú padre?- pregunta por primera vez clary .

-Santiago Villalba

-háblame más de tus padres- insiste Jonathan.

Mi padre es un híbrido muy raro, tiene sangre de brujo, licantropo, vampiro y ángel - dijo ella y todos la miraron como bicho raro

es imposible - dice magnus

prueba lo - dijo simón algo curioso

La chica asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Simon dispuesta a demostrarle que decía la verdad más en ese momento...de la misma nada se abrió un portal que destellaba luces de distintos colores.

el portal se hizo muy pronto lo bastante grande como para arrastrarlos a todos a través de el.

Todos cayeron por el portal sin tener tiempo de decidir si creer o no creer en lo que aquella chica decía.

Dimensión 2

Cuando cayeron por el portal todos miraron a su alrededor tratando de desifrar dónde habían llegado la chica al ver al lugar que era una mansión bastante bonita decorada al estilo moderno se alteró un poco el grupo de Nefilim's y brujo no sabían porque aquello

Antes de siquiera alguno poder preguntar qué sucedía se escuchan las voces de dos chicos que venían bajando de las escaleras ella pensó en esconderse Y hacer que los otros hicieran lo mismo pero antes de poder siquiera decir una palabra los dos chicos llegaron al punto justo donde podían verlos, detuvieron su conversación y dirigieron su mirada hacia la pelimorada

Estas en problemas...serios problemas - dijo uno de los chicos, alto ojos verdes y rubio platinado tendría 25 años, el otro era castaño de ojos verdes alto y de la misma edad, el rubio se llamaba Dominic y el castaño Aiden

Ella dio un largo Suspiro de resignación ante aquella situación, Antes de hablar

Lo se- dijo, y se levanto del suelo, no paso mucho y sus padres llegaron abajo como si los invocaran, su madre al ver a sebastian de inmediato quiso irse encima de sebastian, pues lo único que sabia ella era que sebastian era malo, fueron sus hermanos los que evitaron un desastre.

Ahora todos estaban sentados con u madre siendo sostenida por su padre a la fuerza para que no atacara a sebastian.

como puede ser bueno - se quejo vere, la madre de aria y de los otros dos chicos, vere era bajita, rubia platinada y de ojos verdes, y al aparta su cabello se notaban sus orejas como las de las hadas, Su esposo, Santiago, era rubio , ojos miel y alto.

* * *

Aclaraciones esta historia esta mezclada con una historia de mi autoria por lo tanto habrá cosas que se salgan de shadowhunters, espero les guste y comenten


End file.
